<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like water, like shelter, like air by theglitterati</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393265">like water, like shelter, like air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati'>theglitterati</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Emotional Sex, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d fought last week, right before Kuroo had to go out of town for work. They got over it fast, like they always did, and were back to texting normally the next day. But while Kenma was satisfied with over-the-phone forgiveness, Kuroo never really believed in anything until he could feel it with his hands, until it was pounded into him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Recommended KuroKen Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like water, like shelter, like air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was raining when Kuroo got home, much later than he hoped. He fumbled with his keys in the dark and let himself in. </p><p>In the genkan, he dropped his bag and slipped off his wet shoes, tossing his jacket in the general direction of the coat rack. He heard it hit the floor. Normally, it was him nagging Kenma about leaving things lying around, but tonight, he didn’t care.</p><p>Soft footsteps told him Kenma was there, leaning against the wall in baggy sweatpants and a hoodie over his head. “Hey,” he said.</p><p>“Hey. Were you streaming?” It was a stupid question — if he had been streaming, he wouldn’t have come to the door — but Kuroo wanted to be sure.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Good.” Kuroo closed the distance between them in two steps and backed Kenma into the wall, crushing their lips together.</p><p>If Kenma was surprised, he didn’t show it — and he probably wasn’t surprised. He kissed back, a gentle hand resting on Kuroo’s cheek like it might slow him down. </p><p>A bullet train crashing into the house couldn’t slow Kuroo down.</p><p>They’d fought last week, right before Kuroo had to go out of town for work. It was a nothing fight, bickering and bad moods escalating to screaming and silent treatments with no real reason behind them. They got over it fast, like they always did, and were back to texting normally the next day. But while Kenma was satisfied with over-the-phone forgiveness, Kuroo never really believed in anything until he could feel it with his hands, until it was pounded into him.</p><p>He kissed with a bruising intensity, heady with the taste of Kenma on his tongue. He’d thought of nothing else when he was gone, itching with worry that Kenma was angry with him, biting his nails to the quick. Now he bit down on Kenma’s neck instead, pulling his loose shirt aside to suck marks into his shoulder.</p><p>He worked his way up to Kenma’s ear, making him squirm. “Can we go to bed?”</p><p>“Okay.” He moved towards the stairs, but Kuroo grabbed him under the thighs and lifted him, continuing to work on his neck as he carried him up.</p><p>They left the lights off. Kuroo set Kenma down on the bed and started working on his own clothes. Kuroo was nothing if not a tease, but he had no time for it tonight. Despite being in a suit, he was down to his underwear before Kenma even lowered his hood.</p><p>He stripped Kenma’s hoodie off him and picked up where he’d left off, dragging his mouth down Kenma’s chest and over a nipple, sucking hard. Kenma’s fingers slipped into his hair, drying in a messier-than-usual fuzz, and pulled. Kuroo moaned unabashedly against his stomach. He felt like a bomb waiting to go off.</p><p>He backed up to pull his boxers and Kenma’s sweatpants off, reveling in the tent in Kenma’s pants and ignoring the massive wet spot on his own underwear. He gave Kenma a few strokes, enough to drag a soft sound from his mouth before yanking open the nightstand drawer to grab their lube. Kenma held out his hand for the bottle, but Kuroo batted it away.</p><p>He leaned in and pressed his tongue to one of the bruises he’d left on Kenma’s neck. “You’re fucking me tonight. If that’s okay.”</p><p>“I can still help you get ready,” Kenma said.</p><p>Kuroo shook his head. “I’ll be faster.” Kenma was always gentle with him, and right now, the gentleness might break him.</p><p>Kuroo kissed him messily, one hand cradling Kenma’s face, the other behind his back. He fucked himself roughly, adding fingers until his thighs were shaking. “Ready.”</p><p>“Do you want to go on your back?”</p><p>“No, like this.” He’d been thinking about it the whole ride home; he wanted to feel Kenma fucking into him while he was above him, wanted to give himself over to him completely. “Just like this.”</p><p>Kenma nodded, getting comfortable against the pillows. Kuroo lubed him up and sunk down onto him in one quick motion. There was a sting of pain from his hasty prep, but Kuroo breathed through it, letting the burn course through his body. Kenma looked up at him with blown-out pupils, hands running over Kuroo’s thighs.</p><p>“Fuck,” Kuroo said. “Fuck, I needed you so badly.”</p><p>Kenma pushed into him gently, letting out a gasp. “Me too.”</p><p>The last remaining sting faded from Kuroo’s body. If Kenma needed him, he’d never let him down. </p><p>He lifted himself up and started riding him. He set a fast pace, bracing one hand on the bed behind him and the other on Kenma’s stomach. He didn’t slow down, even after working up a sweat. Kenma was quiet below him — he was always quiet in bed — but his hips snapped up to meet Kuroo’s, short nails digging into Kuroo’s ass.</p><p>Still, Kuroo felt the static, the itch that told him something was wrong. Kenma was beneath him, touching him, inside him, and it wasn’t enough. He buried his face in Kenma’s shoulder. He needed Kenma to understand how much he meant to him, needed to show him, prove how good he could be—</p><p>“I love you,” he whispered. He slowed his hips but didn’t stop. “I love you, Kenma, so much. I need you so much, please.” He was aware his mouth was running away from him, but he couldn’t stop. “Please, please, please. Please don’t leave me—”</p><p>“Kuro.” Kenma stilled. “Stop.”</p><p>Kuroo froze. He realized that the pillow beneath his face was wet, and that the hands he held Kenma with were shaking.</p><p>“We don’t need to stop,” he mumbled. He couldn’t stop now; he needed Kenma, needed—</p><p>Kenma tapped his shoulder, stopping his thoughts from racing. “Roll over, okay?”</p><p>Kuroo exhaled shakily. “Okay.”</p><p>He climbed off Kenma and lay on his back. He missed the contact instantly, but Kenma was quick, pushing his legs apart and sliding back inside him. He didn’t hide his face, but watched Kuroo as he fucked him, much softer than Kuroo had ridden him. Kuroo felt himself relax, Kenma’s even thrusts lulling over him like waves.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere, Kuro,” Kenma said. His eyes shined in the low light. “I’m never going to leave you.” </p><p>Kuroo opened his mouth to reply, but Kenma chose that moment to slam into his prostate and all that came out was a moan. Twice more and Kuroo was clawing at the sheets; he wasn’t going to last. “Gonna come—” </p><p>He reached down to touch himself but Kenma was already there, wrapping a hand around his cock. He touched him with precision, playing him not like a game but like an instrument, drawing out only the sweetest notes. A few light touches and Kuroo was coming, painting his chest with streaks of white.</p><p>“Don’t pull out,” he panted, when he heard the soft <em> fuck </em> that told him Kenma was close. “Keep going.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Kuroo nodded. “Come inside me. Please.”</p><p>Kenma might have argued if he wasn’t so close — he hated the mess it made when Kuroo came inside him and didn’t understand Kuroo’s fascination with it — but there wasn’t time. He came hard, his mouth falling open as his body shook. Kuroo watched him with amazement, as he did every time, feeling Kenma fill him up with wet heat. Finally, <em> finally, </em> the itching under his skin stopped.</p><p>Kenma collapsed beside him on the bed, breathing heavily. Kuroo twined their fingers together. He had to stop himself from squeezing too tight.</p><p>“We’re gross,” Kenma said after a few minutes. “Gonna get a cloth.” Kuroo mumbled in agreement. He could feel Kenma’s come dripping out of him. He kind of liked it, a reminder of what they’d done and who he belonged to, but Kenma would never let him sleep like that.</p><p>They cleaned up and climbed under the covers. As late as Kuroo had gotten home, it wasn’t time for bed yet, but he was too exhausted to move. Kenma would probably get up when he fell asleep and game for hours, but Kuroo didn’t mind. Knowing that he was just downstairs was enough.</p><p>Kenma rolled toward him, their noses nearly touching. Even in the dark, Kuroo could see that he was flushed. “Are you okay now?” he asked.</p><p>Kuroo pressed kisses to his forehead, his nose, his lips. “I’m okay.” As long as Kenma was with him, he’d be fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: <a href="https://kyrstin.tumblr.com/">kyrstin</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>